Computer-based simulators are increasingly used to assist in the development and testing of aircraft and land-based vehicles, and in particular, to assist in the training of pilots and operators. A typical computer-based simulator system for a helicopter comprises a helicopter cockpit fixed to a surface and disposed in combination with a display screen, video projection subsystem, and audio delivery subsystem. The video projection subsystem and audio delivery subsystem are electronically connected to a programmable computer subsystem that generates helicopter models, scenarios, images, and sounds for the simulations. In addition, the computer subsystem is electronically connected to the cockpit to receive input from the cockpit's flight controls, and to deliver data to the cockpit's flight instrumentation.
In the prior art, computer-based simulators are typically installed in conventional buildings to provide environmental controls and electrical power for the simulator subsystems, and also to provide access to the computer subsystems, which typically occupy large volumes of space. A drawback to prior art computer-based simulators is that these simulators are "fixed" and cannot be transported to new locations without first dismantling them. There is a need in certain simulator applications (e.g., battlefield simulations) to group multiple simulators together to carry-out accurate combined mission simulations. In addition, because the number of computer-based simulators are limited by their expensive nature, there is also a need to make a limited number of simulators accessible to large numbers of users in diverse geographic locations. The typical fixed computer-based simulator does not properly address these needs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,806, PORTABLE MULTIPLE MODULE SIMULATOR APPARATUS AND METHOD OF USE, granted to Ellsworth, and assigned to Crusade for Kids, Inc. (hereinafter '806 patent), a method and apparatus are disclosed for multimedia simulation of the sounds, sights, and motions associated with various real life experiences. Roadable trailers having modules are combined to form a platform or support for an exoskeleton in the shape of various structures such as a spaceship, moon base, cave, mountain, vehicle, airplane, helicopter, ship, submarine, etc. The modules are provided with cameras, viewing screens, audio equipment and actual and optical motion imparting mechanisms for real-time point-of-access imagery simulating take-off, landing, turns, and hover-type turns from the environment surrounding the simulator. External image gathering cameras are attached to a movable support to provide relative motion point-of-access imagery.
A drawback to the portable simulator disclosed in the '806 patent is that this type of portable simulator is designed primarily for entertainment use, and is not configured for fully-realistic simulator experiences. For example, the portable simulator disclosed in the '806 patent is not configured to receive a helicopter, aircraft, or tank cockpit, or a vehicle interior. However, even if such a cockpit or interior was placed within the portable simulator disclosed in the '806 patent, the cockpit/interior, and the corresponding computer equipment would be housed within one trailer. Therefore, although the entire simulator is portable, it still requires considerable disassembly of some simulator systems to remove/replace the cockpit, audio, video, or computer systems.